


(Podfic) Burger King and a Little Understanding

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bastard Jack Crawford, Beverly Katz is the Best, Fast Food, Hannibal Lecter in a tux, M/M, Operas, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham in a suit, Will Graham needs friends, emergency food is for emergencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Will wanted to enjoy the opera but life for Will rarely went to plan and Jack Crawford had a tendency to ruin things. At least sugar and salt could be relied upon and Will isn’t as friendless as he thinks.This story is the fifth part of the Friendship is Not My Forte series.





	(Podfic) Burger King and a Little Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burger King and a Little Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900785) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> Sorry about the late posting! I have summer college classes, so much to do, and honestly, I just got divorced and am learning how to be alone all over again. It's been a hot mess, but not a bad one.  
> Drama aside, I hope you guys like this podfic! I'll try to post a few more in this series this week, but if you are looking for more podfic in the Hannibal fandom I have some I recently posted, and one in the Avengers fandom. Check them out! <3

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eh3ryzoion6m6k4/Burger_King_and_a_Little_Understanding.mp3/file) | **Size:** 30.66 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:11

Soundcloud:


End file.
